Heart's Finding...
by Rachel3
Summary: A story from a Holt I run that I wrote about a Chieftess' coming of age, and then, her daughter's after her.Two generations span this story, in the first chapter, you learn of the mother, in the second, the daughter.^_^ It is a romance, with elements of H
1. A Story of The Past

Heart's Finding: Part One, A Story of the Past  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own ElfQuest. Wendy and Richard Pini own it, as well as the concepts of Recogntion, Holts, and Chieftess'. However, I own these characters, the Holt they are in, and the plot of this story. Please enjoy, it's only Fanfiction!^_^  
  
Serinya laughed teasingly as she raced through the Holt at her fastest speed. She was a pretty elfess, with long, raven-dark hair and a dark brown complexion the color of milk chocolate. Behind her, a handsome, darker elfin man with hair the color of a blackbird's wing chased her, holding a multi-colored, flimsy scarf in his hand that, apparently, was hers. Suddenly, she stopped short, with rounded golden eyes, as her stern Chieftess mother came out right ahead of her. Teythia, with a slightly muscled yet lovely figure, had darker than ink hair and a complexion that her daughter had inherited. The handsome male vanished at the sight of his Chieftess, leaving his teenaged 'playmate' to face her mother alone.  
Teythia sighed and sent softly to her daughter. **You can't go on being a wild flirt forever, Serinya. Someday, you will be Chieftess, and I expect people to respect you. They won't do that if you go on acting like an air-headed floozy. **   
Her mother's words shocked the young elfess, and she hung her head in shame. **I don't mean to...but who here is worthy of my ultimate devotion? I have met none...and the 'games' I play are fun, mother! ** The last was sent in a pleading voice.  
Her mother frowned, but as she was about to reply, and urgent send broke through her concentration. ** Yes, Irian, what is it? ** She asked, sending to the head hunter of the Holt at that time.  
He responded loudly and shrilly, as was his wont. ** It-It's Dreamstare, my Chieftess! He...he got HURT on a hunt...please come. **  
Sighing and mumbling something about 'never should have sent that dreamy-eyed, wolf-blooded elf along...Too much high one and not enough wolf OR sun elf...** She took off, with a look at her daughter that told Serinya that she would continue the discussion later.  
Serinya sighed with relief. She then thought for a moment about the sending. She barely knew Dreamstare. He was terribly old, older than her mother, older than any other elf in the Holt. Many said he was half High One, half wolf-elf, but no one knew for sure. All they knew was his head kept up in the clouds way to often for him to be much of a hunter, yet he always wanted to hunt with the others. Serinya felt vaguely curious, but she instead simply smiled at her 'playmate' who had been hiding in the bushes. He winked back, and she walked over to where he was and let him carry her into a nearby empty hut...  
  
300 years later...  
  
Serinya was in the unused hot springs that were so far from the Holt that none of the others even remembered they existed. Or so she thought, anyway. Of course, a couple of her 'playmates' were with her- Irian and Reyn, this time. They were all laughing and enjoying themselves greatly when all of a sudden, a figure appeared at the pool's edge. Tall, slender, and paler than a normal desert elf, the fire-haired Dreamstare sat, shirtless, by the hot springs. As Serinya looked up, startled, he grinned. **Your mother wants to see you. ** He sent quietly, after which he stood, and walked away. She stared after him with mixed feelings for a moment, then, with apologetic smiles to the two males, climbed out of the springs, toweled off, and got dressed quickly.  
Slightly disheveled but otherwise lovely, she came into the Holt only to find her mother lying in her hut, apparently dying. **But...Mother...I...** She didn't know what to say, and was so stunned that she could barely speak, tears coming to her luminescent golden eyes.   
Teythia's deep azure eyes sparkled with tears, but before she could respond, she was thrown into a violent series of coughs. Finally, they subsided, and she sent softly, weakly, to her daughter. **You...are going to be Chieftess, and I hope you'll act it. Please...for my sake...I can't be helped...the Healers here aren't strong enough, they have never encountered this disease. I am dying, my daughter, and you must find the strength in you to go on and become a great Chieftess...and...you...must...learn...to...accept...** but here, she trailed away. Desperately, Serinya checked her mother for a pulse. The little girl who had never grown up was now Chieftess- Teythia was dead. Holding her mother tightly, she let out a howl- a sign of the wolf blood in her veins, the solemn mourners outside the hut supposed. In reverence, all, even full sun-elves, raised their heads and howled, long and loud. Yet only Dreamstare howled as loudly and as sorrowfully as the new Chieftess...  
  
350 years later...  
  
At 670, Serinya was much wiser. Now, she had no 'playmates', no love in her life whatsoever, though, and that worried tribesmates. If she had no children, who would lead in the event of her death? Sighing, Serinya heard the rumors. Early one morning, before the hot sun had risen, she crept quietly out of the Holt to a large rock overlying the springs that were now an enclosed part of the ever-growing tribe. Recently, however, several elves had died from snakebites. She sighed, and lay on her stomach, supporting her head with her hands, and stared at the stars. Suddenly, a soft, gentle sending surprised her.   
** You like it out here, too, my Chieftess? **  
She looked. It was Dreamstare. A slight smile came across her lovely features. ** Yes, I do... It brings me peace when I can find none... What about you? **  
He looked deep in her eyes with his large green ones. She felt a slight emotional thrill, a shock of sorts, and felt odd, as if she knew something else about him...and as if he knew something about her. Haltingly, he sent, not sounding very sure of himself. **Me? I...like...the view I suppose...all those stars...And, this early morn, YOU, Tyia...** His eyes widened with surprise at the thing he had called her.  
She gulped, air seemed hard to find, all of a sudden. ** Ruie, I...NO! I CAN'T be Recognizing YOU! You-you are at least 5 times my age, and-and you are a DREAMER! I can't...I just CAN'T! ** She leapt up, and though he tried to grab her arm, she ran too quickly, escaping to the privacy of her hut. He whispered softly after her. "It will get worse, I fear, before it gets better...I think I have known your soul before you were born...only now did I realize it was you."   
Alone in her hut, Serinya sobbed. Why had the High Ones done this to her? WHY? She didn't WANT to be Dreamstare's mate...of course, something in her was saying, 'Yes you did. You liked him long ago, you were just too proud to admit it.' This made her cry even more, until she heard a soft tapping on her window, and looked up with teary, bleary golden eyes edged in red from all the tears.   
Dreamstare stood there. One of the desert's rare rains had begun earlier, and his long red hair was soaked. He was shivering, but still smiling in through the window at her.   
She gasped as he began to cough, and, despite herself, she ran outside and pulled him into her hut.  
**Here, drink this...** She had heated up some water and made an herbal tea- her mother had taught her the merits of herbs long, long ago. She handed him the cup, which he accepted gratefully. Then she sighed and sent softly as he sipped the tea. ** I should not have run away like that...it was a childish thing to do, wasn't it? I...should have realized that it is all for the best...I...Oh, what was I thinking, Ruie? ** She hugged him fiercely, perhaps a bit TOO fiercely-he began to cough again. She released him quickly and made another cup of tea for him, this one with more peppermint and chamomile. She handed him the cup with a sheer determination in her eyes. After he drank it, he stood up. He was so tall...She thought.  
He smiled softly. ** Tyia...you are more like your mother than I ever imagined...yet so different...you know...once, long, long ago...before she Recognized your father, I was one of her...I believe the word would be 'playmate's. ** He grinned and took one of Serinya's slender hands. **I do not think we should fight this...I think we can learn to love each other...I think I already love YOU, my dear Tyia...**   
She smiled nervously, then fell into his arms in an embrace of warmth and acceptance like none she had ever felt...she had at last found one worthy of her deeper feelings...  
  
  
  
End of Part One  



	2. Death and Consequences

Heart's Finding: Part Two, Death and Consequences  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own ElfQuest. Wendy and Richard Pini own it, as well as the concepts of Recognition, Holts, and Chieftess'. However, I own these characters, the Holt they are in, and the plot of this story. Please enjoy, it's only Fanfiction!^_^  
  
It had been two long years full of joy and sorrow since Dreamstare and Serinya had Recognized one night and lifemated by the next day. Today, their child was born...  
  
A timid-looking Dreamstare sent mildly towards the hut of his Beloved. ** Is the child born yet? I realize that your midwife...** Here, a plumpish elderly elf glared. ** Did not think it proper that I be in the room with you when the child was being born...May I enter now? **   
With a soft laugh, his lifemate returned with a gentle mind-voice. ** Yes, she is born...You better get in here quick, High Ones only know what her name will be otherwise! ** She sent teasingly.   
As the tall, slender half-High One entered the hut, several of his lifemate's cousins and friends-the females, at any rate- rushed out of the room, leaving the alone with their newborn daughter. He looked down at her crinkled, adorable little face, with its light brown skin and those huge golden eyes. He gasped as he saw the color of her hair, and Serinya chuckled.  
** Yes...her hair is like yours. Yet she has my skin and eyes, doesn't she? ** She smiled softly up at Dreamstare.  
He grinned and brushed a stray hair out of his mate's beautiful face. ** Yes, she does. She will be lovely when she grows up, just like her mother. ** He reached down for the child. ** May I? **  
**Of course, my love. ** Carefully, she lifted the curious little girl-child up and handed her gently to Dreamstare, who held her close against him and smiled.   
** You know, despite my age, I have...never before had a child. Never. This...is the most wonderful feeling in the world...**  
Serinya wobblingly stood and pulled he and the child into a hug, then kissed him softly on the lips, and the girl on the top of her tiny, slightly fuzzy head.   
He sighed and then sent quietly. ** I...think I know a perfect name for her, my love...Rhea. She should be named Rhea. **  
With a wispy smile, Serinya replied. ** I agree. A lovely name for a lovely child. OUR lovely child. ** She pulled the two into another careful hug.  
  
5 years later...  
** Rhea, don't run so fast!! ** Sent a laughing Serinya as she tried to keep up with her small daughter.   
Rhea giggled, and ran faster, her shoulder-length, brilliant red hair sparkling as she ran. Her huge golden eyes were crinkled in laughter. Her eyes widened in awe, though, as she ran straight into something-another elf.   
Serinya caught up, panting and laughing. **I am sorry, Starwhisper...** She sent to the young elfin adult. She smiled, grabbed her daughter by the waist, and hoisted her onto her strong shoulder. Dreamstare finally caught up, puffing and grinning.   
**Hello, Starwhisper! ** He sent cheerily, then grabbed Rhea from Serinya's shoulder, placed her on his, and took off.   
Serinya, laughing, waved farewell to the younger elf and followed her mate, calling for him to slow down, to which he responded teasingly.  
  
  
Later that same day...  
** Mother, why do the other elves look so in awe of you? ** The little elfess asked her mother quietly as Serinya brushed her flame-hued hair.  
Serinya thought for a moment, then replied. ** I suppose it is because I am their leader...someday, you will take my place, and they will all respect you. **  
**Not anytime soon! ** Rhea sent hotly, grinning, as she hugged her mother.  
** No, I hope not...** Serinya smiled as she embraced her small daughter.   
Dreamstare walked in, the usual smirk style smile on his handsome face. His red hair glistened with water, and his paler skin was slightly pink-he had obviously been swimming. He grinned at his lifemate and locksent to the raven-haired beauty. ** Care to go and watch the sunset from the springs, my love? **  
She smiled as if demure, then laughed. Shaking her magnificent inky hair, she stood up and turned to Rhea. ** You stay here...or go play with your friends...Gem, and Jace, I believe? Or is there another? Well, just have fun and don't get yourself in trouble. **  
The flame-haired, tousle-headed cubling beamed widely and nodded. As soon as she had raced off at full speed to go meet up with her friends, Dreamstare reached down and picked up the slender Serinya easily.  
** Shall we go, then, my dear lady? ** He inquired with a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth.  
Softly laughing, she allowed her tall mate to lift her into his arms and carry her to their usual stargazing rock, which overlooked the hot springs. He set her down gently, and then took a seat beside her. Playfully, she reached up and began to plait his long ruby-red hair.   
He turned and looked at her with mock-sad eyes, and she went into a fit of giggling-partially induced by a bout of tickling. She tickled him back, of course, and soon both were lying down, watching the sky and panting from all the tickling.   
The desert sunset was a truly glorious thing to behold. Full of pinks shading into violets, then to blues, it was gorgeous to behold. Although it was routine to Serinya and her people, she and her mate still loved to come and watch it...  
  
10 years later...  
The teenaged Rhea was obviously a potential beauty. She was slender, with grace and poise equal to her mother's. Her hair was the color of a red-hot flame, and her eyes were the largest golden orbs anyone in the tribe had ever seen. Her smile dazzled even the hardest of hearts, and her skin was like fine-grained cocoa powder. However, she was quite apparently not yet adult, for she occasionally demonstrated bits of clumsiness, and often showed her complete naiveté of the world. She was the soulsister of the equally potentially lovely Gem, and yet it was painfully clear to her mother that the young elfess was going to have a hard time finding romance when she got older. Not due to any inconsistencies or problems on her part-but merely because there were few elves of her age here... Jace and Gem were almost obviously going to become lovemates, and Serinya's keen eye noted that Raje seemed enamored of Gem, though she wisely kept this to herself.  
Serinya smiled softly. It was time for a hunt, she could just sense it in her bones. **Dreamstare...Beloved, shall we go? It is time for another hunt...** Her deep burgundy lips took on a pout that Dreamstare recognized well as meaning, 'I dare you to deny me this.'   
He laughed under his breath, and beamed at her. **Sounds like a good idea to me, my love. As you wish. **   
Later, in the desert...  
  
**Did you see? A jackrabbit! We better move faster next time! ** The dark-haired Serinya sent excitedly.   
Ever the voice of reason, the slightly worried Dreamstare sent in reply, **Well, we must retain caution, my love...do not let your eagerness overcome you. **  
She nodded, but leapt off her jackwolf, Paintsky, and began to race ahead, stalking some prey only she had seen, apparently.  
Try as he might, Dreamstare and his jackwolf Rubyflare could not keep up. Suddenly, her melodious voice was heard in a high-pitched scream. He urged the wolf onwards and soon reached his lifemate...  
Serinya lay in a crumpled heap, breathing shallowly. As Dreamstare reached her, a snake well known to be poisonous was slithering away. In his rage, he killed it with the merest flick of his mind. In despair, her lifted her into his arms and sent softly. ** Tyia? I love...I love you...**  
She opened her golden eyes. ** Ruie....my love....I...I am dying...Rhea...tell...Rhea...She is Chieftess...**  
She died. Dreamstare stroked her inky hair absently, then, with all the power his mind could muster, he sent to the Holt. **PEOPLE...HOWL...HOWL LONG AND MUCH, FOR SERINYA, MY BELOVED AND YOUR CHIEFTESS...SERINYA IS DEAD....DEAD...RHEA, OUR DAUGHTER, IS CHIEFTESS....dead...my...love...is dead...** His normally gentle mind-voice slowly died out, trailing off quietly.  
  
"Dead...My soul is dead..." Dreamstare whispered to himself. He carefully lifted her light body and lay her on the body on Paintsky and sent the wolf into the desert to dispose of her body in typical wolf-blooded fashion, which he knew much about...The worn lines in his face began to show...while before, his immense age had been completely unobvious, now, with the loss of she who held his heart and knew his soul, he was empty, lonely, and his age showed more than it had. He turned, mounting his wolf-friend, and took off in the opposite direction of the Holt. He soon was out of sight, lost amid the incessant desert dunes and the endless expanse of darkening sky, as the desert prepared for one of its rare rains...  
Needless to say, Rhea took the news that she was Chieftess rather poorly. Her golden eyes widened. **But...I am barely ready for this part! ** She cried to her soulsister. **My mother was supposed to live longer than this! ** She sighed and straightened up...**I hope I will be a good Chieftess...Gem, my friend, my soulsister...you are going to be the only one who knows how I really am, alright? I am going to have to act tough now...older, different...** She got up and walked to the hut's entrance. **I will make this tribe a safe place, I vow it! ** She tossed long crimson hair and walked out of the hut. Loudly, she sent, and called a council.  
**I brought you all together to make sure that everyone knows...I am now Chieftess...my mother...was killed. I do not plan on letting any others be killed in the way she was...by those snakes. Accept me or challenge me NOW. ** She waited, and no challengers came, so she slowly tied her wavy red hair into a high ponytail signifying her leadership. She then raised her head and honored her father's wish-she raised her soft and gentle, lovely voice into a long, loud, mournful howl...  
  
  
End of Part Two-To Be Continued...  
This ElfQuest fan-fiction Written By Rachel Jones  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
